Heat
by thirsty4chicken81
Summary: goku has been falling out of love with his wife and in love with someone else for a while. he become's single and liveing close by his new love what will happen? *rated M for later chapter's*
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vegeta:I did not have sexual relations with that saiyan!

Goku:*whispering softly* You know it's lies.

Vegeta:*gulp*... damn you kakarot.

A/N: Hi there world! I got inspired for this story when me and my friend were in computer class(yes we allways blow off work) and talking about vegeta's turn on's.I"am sorry for any erorrs, I have terrible spelling.I am also working on a multi chapter vegeta and gohan but it might take awhile, I'am haveing a hard time getting inspired.I will take on requests. Thank you my minnon's:)

Heat

Chapter 1

Chi Chi's discovery

"I just don't get it Bulma." Chi Chi told her best friend. They were having lunch at the same cafe they did every Thursday.

"Don't get what?" She asked her chewing on a fry.

"Goku's been acting weird lately." She said not eating but stareing at the wall.

"Weird how,he seem's fine to me." She gave her a quizacal look.

"We havn't had sex in a month." She said lowering her almost choked.

"Goku, a month? What about his heat?" She asked.

"It came and nothing, I've tried everything." She sighed.

"Hmm." Bulma said. Chi Chi swallowed her pride and hopped she never had to say this again.

"What gets Vegeta in the mood?" She asked blushing brightly. Bulma laughed.

"It dosen't take much." She smiled brightly "But," She said reaching into her purse"try this it's like sex in a bottle." She said giveing her a pink spray bottle.

"A couple of sprays and he'll be on you like white on rice." She giggled.

"I hope your right." She sighed.

&%%#$^&*&^%$#%^$(

Goku groaned and rubbed his aore sholder. Suddenly he smelled something amazing. _Vegeta? _It was diffrent,he walked into his house but couldn't find his wife.

"Chi Chi,where are you?" He called after her.

"Upstairs!" A sing songy voice answered. He climbed the stairs and opened the door to a sight he wasn't expecting,"Hey ther stranger." Chi Chi said lying on the bed in her bra and panties.

"Chi?" He asked. She smiled patting the spot beside her.

"Aren't you going to join me." She said.

"Sure." He said apprehensively." As soon as he set down beside her she began massaging his sholders he was going to protest but since he was so sore he let her. He closed his eyes and began to wonder, soon it wasn't his wife but vegeta's muscular frame straddling his back.

"Don't go to sleep on me." It was Chi Chi's words that pulled him out of his fantasy. He jumped up and was suddenly hyper aware of his pulseing erection."I can't do this right now Chi, i'am just realy tired. You know?" At first she looked almost sad then got angry.

"Who is she?" She asked standing up.

"What?" Was all she could say

"This other woman is she prettier than me, I bet she is!" She ranted.

"No it's not like that"She didn't let him finish.

"Thats the only other explanation, your in love with another woman. Just don't tell me it's Bulma. it isn't-" He cut her off.

"It's Vegeta!" He yelled as loud as he stood there with her mouth hanging open for the longest time but finnaly got her barrings.

"Get your stuff and get out." She said with a stoney expression on her face.

"Aww chi don't be like that." He said stepping forward to embrace her but was caught off gaurd.

"Don't touch me!" She said rasing her voice. He sighed and then gathered what he could of his he went out the front door she slammed it behind before he took off to the Capsule Corps. he heard her start to wail. As the cold night air wipped his hair back around his face he started to wonder where it all began. He knew as soon as he first saw him He felt an attraction to him but he thought it was just the fact he was the only other full blooded Sayain.

On one day of their traning it changed, he had ripped off his shirt since it was all tore up and he found himself starring at his amazing body. Then he started to notice how gracefull he was on the battle field and how bright his eyes were under the stars. He landded and knocked on the door,no answer. He knocked again and Bulma came to the door in her nightgown. Oh he didn't relize how late it was."Goku?" She said making it a qustion.

"Umm Chi Chi kicked me out." He said puting one hand behind his head lowering his face to his ground. "Aww come in honey." She said putting an arm around his waist since he was to tall for her. He sat at the table and she set in front of him. "Tell me hat happened." She said consoling him. "I-I confessed that I loved someone else." She frowned. "Oh" Was all she said.

"Can i stay with you for a while?" He asked her. "Of course you can stay as long as you like, i'll show you to the guest house." She smiled. "What's with all the racket woman?" Vegeta said suddenly, standing at the bottom of his stairs in his boxers with his hair all messed up starng at him. Goku swallowed thickly. "I'll explain latter just go back to bed." He looked like he was going to argure but didn't. Bulma led him to a capsule capsule house like they stayed in the first time they went searchung for the Dragon Balls. "Well this brings back memories." He said. "Yep it sure does,breakfast is pretty early i'am sure he would love to have you train with him." She smiled. He couldn't help but to as well "If your sure." He said. "It has been a while i'am starting to get flabby." She left him alone. He sighed in one night he went from sort of happly married to living with his best friend and her husband he was in love with. Yep life sucks.

A/N:It sure does Goku it sure does.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:Sorry fangirls.I don't own DBZ,but if i did there would be no pan,Chi-Chi,or would also be a yaoi.

A/N:Hi off happy v-day!i finished before it yes!sorry i haven't updated sooner but life has become busy.I promise i'am not huggles to those who reviewed:D (sorry i'am a hugger)keep them chapter is gonna be fun ;) mabe there is a little something for lemon fan' again thank you for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

training

"Bulma do I have to?" Vegeta practically whined to his wife while she was makeing breakfast. "How could you say that,after what goku's been through it's the least you could do." She said slideing some eggs on a plate. "Ypu know he won't do anything but show me up,right?" He pouted she kissed him on the cheek. "You give him way to much credit hun goku is very simple." Vegeta continued to pout and made his way to the if awoken by his name Goku came bounding through the was dressed in his gi pant's and a plain black tank-top,his hair was in it's usual messy state."Good morning goku did you sleep well?" Bulma greerd brightly."Yea acutally I slept like a rock." He laughed his signature laugh. "That's good to hear." She smiled from his place at the table Vegeta grumbled. After eating as fast as he could (not without choking several times) Vegeta stood. "I will be in the gravity room." he said adressing the wall and walking off. _Damn,this is gonna be awkward. _Goku also ate as fast as he could not wanting Vegeta to start without him. When he entered the gravity chamber he mouth went suddenly was mid-air and streaching out his legs Goku found himself stareing at (for lack of a better word) amazing atempted to shake those thoughts out of his head but it was hard,espically since he was wareing only his spandex traing shorts. Vegeta looked down at him an ovious sign he saw him,but continued. "Are you ready to spar?" He asked. "I supose so." _if you can call this beating i'am about to give you 'sparring' _was left smirked to himself. Goku flew up to join him and he looked into his face and it was aparent how much he missed him. The way his eyes were the only indacation of pain,love or hurt. How hansome he was when he used that trade-mark smirk. He found how short he was adorable he just wanted to snuggle him like a teddy. This is why he found it so hard to imagine him killing anyone so he left his past behind him just like Vegeta had. There spareing began without word with a kick aimed at him chest. "Wow Vegeta you've gotten stronger." His heart soared he loved to see him happy and power was what made Vegeta happy. "As if i need you to tell me that kakarot." He said and continued his assualt on Goku. They continued there training utill late afternoon only stoping when Bulma made them eat,and afterwords going strait back to training and Bulma whent back to the lab. When the finnaly decided they were done for the night they started for the house. "That was some work out right vegeta?" Goku said and Vegeta grunted in what could only be called they got to the Vegeta climbed the stairs and when he got to the top he turned back to Goku. "I'am going to shower if you want to wait for her Bulma will be back from the lab soon." he the awakwardly climbed the rest and disapeared around the went into the living room and floped down on the mind started to wander _hmmmm Vegeta is upstairs takeing a shower,that means he's he has a nice body what I can see outside hmmm but I wonder under those clothes?_His mind wanderd to rippleing mussels and that tight ass and once again tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and layed back,it didn't take long until he was asleep.

^&$&%(%#%$#$(^#%#!$(

Goku was awakend by a small pressure on his looked up to see Vegeta straddling was admiting a sound that could only be described as a purr "Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Good you're awake."He said in a low husky voice Goku swallowed. "what are you doing?" He asked. "What does it look like?" he asked slideing his hands all over his is when Goku noticed the look in his eyes it was the first time he saw anything like this and it could only be described in one ,and he liked is also when he noticed that not only was he straddling him but only in a towel._Oh,god._ Vegeta leaned down and kissed him the whispered in his ear "I like you like this Kakarott,all hot and flustered." he then licked the hallow of his without warning then lifted Goku's shirt up and over his head and onto the brushed over his chest again going lower but never going past the top of his gi pants."Vegeta don't tease me." He whined and vegata laughed low and husky."patience and you will be rewarded." finnaly he began strokeing him. Goku became very vocal "ahh,Vegeta!" He shut him up by covering his lips with his nibbled his neck as he continued his works leaveing marks was just at that point he could see the stars in the distance then,he woke up. He was panting and sweating like sheet's were wraped aroud his legs._Wait i went to sleep on the couch how did i get here?_ He fell back into his pillows enjoying the cool night air he was to flustered for sleep.

*earlyer that eveing*

"Ahh,Such a good day." Bulma said as she walked through the frount door and then walked to the liveing room to try and find her husdand but insted found Goku asleep on the couch. _Awww he's all wore out. _Just then Vegeta came down the stairs hair wet with a towel in one hand. "Hello hunny." She said hatching a plan. "What do you want women?" He asked living with Bulma for this long ment he knew he like he knew himself. "Goku is asleep on the couch." She batted her eyelashes. "So?" He said,she frowned. "Will you take him over to the guest house?"She asked. "And why would i do that?" He asked she smiled. "Because if you do there might be something for you when you get back." And with that she raced upstairs. Vegta slumped over to the couch and watched him sleep for a minute. _Baka,the things I do for sex. _He lifted him up without disturbing his sleep he made a mental note that he was a heavy sleeper. Grudgeingly he started his treck through the yard and was half way there when Goku grabbed his was about to drop him on his ass and tell him to go home then he relized he was still he got to the bed room he layed him onto the bed and opened the window since it was hot and turned to leave when he heard his name. He saw Goku was still asleep _what the? _he thought. He heard it again it was more drawn out. _What the hell kakarott is dreaming about me?_

A/N: I have one thing to say mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. anyway,that was the closest i ever got to a lemon what do you think? Once again reviews are wonderful:)


	3. Chapter 2 revised

A/N:hey guys thank you for reading as always i still like reviews :D and yes I'M ALIVE! and no i didn't forget about you all i've just been supper busy i've had final exams and summer is coming summer break expect lots of updates unless i get off my lazy ass and get a part time job XD well anyway i know have a beta she's on deviantart heres the URL .com/ she's supper nice and didn't make fun of my retarded spelling and the next exciting thing is i got one of my deviant friends to commision a little picture for this chapter it's really good check it out .com/gallery/#/d3gwcip ok so enjoy this revised chapter :D

"Bulma. Do I HAVE to?" Vegeta practically whined to his wife while she was making breakfast.

"How could you say that? After what Goku's been through, it's the LEAST you could do," she replied while sliding some eggs on a plate.

"You know he won't do anything but show me up, right?" the Prince replied with a pout, the sight being too adorable for Bulma to hold back – giving her distraught husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You give him way too much credit, hun. Goku is very simple."

Vegeta continued to pout and made his way to the table.

As if awoken by his name, Goku came bounding through the door. He was dressed in his gi pants and a plain black tank-top; his hair in its usual, messy state.

"Good morning, Goku! Did you sleep well?" Bulma greeted brightly.

"Yea! Acutally, I slept like a rock!" He laughed his signature laugh.

"That's good to hear." She smiled from her place at the table while Vegeta grumbled.

After eating as fast as he could, choking several times in the process, Vegeta stood. "I will be in the gravity room," he said, addressing the wall and walking off. Damn, this is gonna be awkward.

Goku also ate as fast as he could, not wanting Vegeta to start without him. When he entered the gravity chamber, his mouth went suddenly dry because Vegeta was mid-air and stretching out his legs. Goku found himself staring at (for lack of a better word) his amazing body but attempted to shake those thoughts out of his head, but it was hard, especially since he was wearing nothing but his spandex training shorts. Vegeta looked down at him in an obvious sign he saw him, but continued.

"Are you ready to spar?" he asked.

_"I supose so." "If you can call this beating I 'am about to give you 'sparring'._ Vegeta thought smirking to himself.

Goku flew up to join him and looked the Prince in the face. It was aparent how much he missed him. Vegeta's eyes were clear indication of pain, love and hurt. He was so handsome when he'd use that trademark smirk. Goku found how short he was adorable and just wanted to snuggle him like a teddy. He found it so hard to imagine someone so perfect killing anyone. The third-class had decided to put that part of the Prince behind him, just like Vegeta had.

Their sparring began without word, with a kick aimed straight at Goku's chest.

"Wow, Vegeta, you've gotten stronger!" Goku's heart soared. He loved to see Vegeta happy, and he knew, perfectly well, that power was what made the warrior elite happy. "

"As if I need you to tell me that, Kakarot," Vegeta said, and continued his assault on Goku.

They continued their training until late afternoon, only stopping when Bulma made them eat – only to go right back back to training while Bulma went back to the lab.

When they finally decided they were done for the night, they started for the house. "That was some work out! Right, Vegeta?" Goku said and Vegeta grunted in what could only be called agreement.

They got to the house Vegeta climbed the stairs and when he got to the top he turned back to Goku. "I'm going to shower. Bulma will be back from the lab soon if you want to wait for her."

Vegeta awakwardly climbed the rest of the stairs and disapeared around the corner. Goku went into the living room and flopped down on the couch and hismind started to wander."Hmm. Vegeta is upstairs taking a shower**.** That means he's naked. He has such a nice body from what I can see outside. Hm, but I wonder under what those clothes? He could mentally envision those rippling muscles and that tight ass, and, once again, he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and laid back. It didn't take long until he was asleep.

-

Goku was awakened by a small pressure on his stomach and looked up to see Vegeta straddling was emitting a sound that could only be described as a purr.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Good. You're awake," Vegeta responded in a low husky voice. Goku swallowed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" He questioned back, sliding his hands all over his chest this is when Goku noticed the look in his eyes. It was the first time he saw anything like this, and it could only be described in one word lust and it all got a million times better when he noticed that not only was he straddling him, but only in a towel. "Oh, God."

Vegeta leaned down and kissed him. Then whispered in his ear, "I like you like this, Kakarot. All hot and flustered." He then licked the hollow of his ear Without warning, he lifted Goku's shirt up over his head and through it onto the brushed his hands over his body going lower but never going past the top of his gi pants.

"Vegeta, don't tease me," he whined. Vegeta laughed low and husky.

"Patience, and you will be rewarded..."

Finally, he began stroking him. Goku became very vocal. "Ahh! Vegeta!"

Vegeta shut him up by covering his lips with his, and then nibbled his neck as he continued his works, leaving red marks. He was just at that point he could see the stars in the distance, and that's when he woke up. He was panting and sweating the sheets were wrapped aroud his looked arounf the room and noticed he was back in his little capsule house.

"...Wait...I went to sleep on the couch. How did I get here?" He fell back into his pillows enjoying the cool night air. He was too flustered for sleep.

Earlier that evening.

"Ahh, such a good day!" Bulma said as she walked through the front door and to the living room to try and find her husband. But instead found Goku asleep on the couch. "Awww! He's all wore out."

Just then, Vegeta came down the stairs, hair wet, with a towel in one hand.

"Hello, hunny," she said, hatching a plan.

"What do you want, woman?" the Prince asked, staying with Bulma as long as he had tought him alot of things and he could read her like a book.

"Goku is asleep on the couch," she said as she batted her eyelashes.

"So?" he asked; she frowned.

"Will you take him over to the guest house?" She asked.

"And why would i do that?" He asked back, which made a suggestive smile form on her lips.

"Because, if you do, there might be something for you when you get back." And with that, she raced upstairs. Vegeta slumped over to the couch and watched Goku sleep for a minute.

"Baka. The things I do for sex."

He lifted Goku up without disturbing his sleep and made a mental note that he was a heavy sleeper. Grudgingly, he started his trek through the yard and was half-way there, when Goku grabbed his shirt and mumbled his was about to drop him on his ass and tell him to go home,but then he realized he was still asleep He got to the bedroom and laid him onto the bed and opened the window since it was hot. The Prince turned to leave, when he heard his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw Goku was still asleep. "What the...?" he thought. He heard it again, it was more drawn out.

"What the hell...Kakarot is dreaming about me?"

A/N:yes there's more chapter 3 might be done tonight so keep checking up on me this is one time i don't mind creeper's :D


End file.
